1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for a virtualization, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for managing a virtual processor including resources for operating an application through a hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an Operating System (OS) provides an interface between hardware and various applications in various signal processing apparatuses. That is, the OS manages resources for operating applications through the hardware. Moreover, the virtual interface between the hardware and each application is implemented in the OS through virtualization. Currently, virtualization implements a plurality of virtual processors by dividing resources for each application, and allocates them to the hardware. However, in the signal-processing unit, virtual processors are statically allocated or dynamically allocated to the hardware. Thus, in the static allocation of the virtual processors, stability can be guaranteed and a relative high-speed operation speed can be obtained when a signal-processing unit operates applications. However, a problem arises in that the virtual processor has a low efficiency in use. And, in the dynamic allocation of the virtual processors, the efficiency of use of the virtual processor can be improved in the signal-processing unit. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure stability in operating applications and the operating speed is decreased. Accordingly, it is difficult to guarantee the performance capability of a given level in the signal-processing unit. This problem becomes more serious when a plurality of operating systems are driven in the signal-processing unit.